


Tagebuch eines Hogwartselfen

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1996, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Diary/Journal, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Kitchens, Hogwarts-Hauselfen, Hot Chocolate, House Elves, Weihnachtsvorbereitungen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Es ist ungewöhnlich, für einen Hauselfen, Tagebuch zu schreiben, aber Fuzzy ist es egal, was die anderen Elfen von ihr denken. Besonders an einem Tag wie heute, sie weiß jetzt schon, wie schön es sein wird, sich mit Hilfe des Textes daran zu erinnern, wie sie Dumbledore eine Freude machen konnte und Hagrid sie vor Mrs Norris rettete.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tagebuch eines Hogwartselfen

_**Freitag, 20. Dezember 1996** _

_„Lybes tagebuch,_

__

__

_hoyte_ “ – Fuzzy stockte und dachte scharf nach. Ihre kleine flaumige Hand hielt die Feder fest umklammert, aber sorgfältig über das Tintenfass, damit sie keine Flecken auf den sauberen Fetzen Pergament machte, den sie im Mülleimer des Klassenzimmers für Arithmantik gefunden hatte und zur Fortsetzung ihres Tagebuchs nutzen wollte. Hatte sie das Feuer in ihrem Herd gelöscht? Pitts, der Chef der Küchenhauselfen von Hogwarts, würde sie zur Schnecke machen, wenn sie es wieder vergessen hätte. Aber doch, Fuzzy erinnerte sich deutlich, es gelöscht zu haben.

Fuzzy tauchte die Feder noch einmal in das Tintenfass, strich sorgfältig die überlaufende Tinte am Rand ab und schrieb weiter. Vor Konzentration wanderte ihre Zungenspitze in ihren Mundwinkel.

„ _Hoyte synt entlych dy schüla apgefan unt wya könn myt den foaberaytungn füa waynachtn rychtych anfang._ “

„Was machst du da schon wieder?“, unterbrach eine neugierige Stimme Fuzzys Anstrengungen. Downy, der ältere Elf, der in der Koje über Fuzzy schlief, steckte seinen faltigen grauen Kopf zu ihr hinunter. Fuzzy kicherte ein wenig, weil seine Ohren durch die Schwerkraft lustig nach unten klappten.

„Ich schreibe Tagebuch“, erklärte sie stolz.

„Tagebuch. So so“, sagte Downy. Er zog seinen Kopf wieder hoch, aber Fuzzy konnte trotzdem noch hören, wie er murmelte: „Was kommt als nächstes? Portraitmalereien von Hauselfen in Abendkleidung?“

Die meisten der anderen Elfen fanden sie seltsam, das wusste Fuzzy. Aber ihr war es egal, sie mochte sie trotzdem, und sie hatte gewusst, was auf sie zukam, als sie den Schulleiter gebeten hatte, sie wie Dobby zu bezahlen. Dobby hatte sie sehr unterstützt und war mit ihr zusammen zu Dumbledore gegangen. Sie war fast gestorben vor Aufregung, noch heute erinnerte sie sich, wie schnell ihr Herz gepocht hatte. Aber Dumbledore war sehr gütig gewesen und überhaupt nicht böse. Er hatte sogar gefragt, ob Fuzzy ein ganz freier Elf sein wollte, was sie aber erschrocken abgelehnt hatte. Nein, ein bisschen Geld genügte für den Anfang und Dumbledore war seither Fuzzys persönlicher Held, noch mehr, als vorher schon.

Deswegen hatte sie sich auch sofort gemeldet, als Pitts gefragt hatte, wer dem Schulleiter heiße Schokolade bringen könnte, obwohl sie eigentlich furchtbar beschäftig damit war, den Rosenkohl für das Weihnachtsessen zu putzen. Aber eine Gelegenheit, den verehrten Schulleiter zu sehen und ihm dabei auch noch eine Freude zu machen konnte Fuzzy sich natürlich nicht entgehen lassen – außerdem gehörte Rosenkohl putzen nicht gerade zu ihren Lieblingstätigkeiten in der Küche, da sie gern naschte, jedoch nicht unbedingt rohe Rosenkohlblätter.

Wie die Hauselfen genau wussten, hatte Dumbledore eine Vorliebe für Süßes und wusste es zu schätzen, wenn man ihm echte heiße Schokolade machte und nicht einfach Kakao. Fuzzy hatte also großzügig Schokolade in Milch aufgelöst, eine Prise Zimt dazu gegeben, zwei Esslöffel Sahne untergerührt und oben auf die Tasse noch einen schönen Klecks Schlagsahne gegeben, den sie mit Kakaopulver, mehr Zimt und Schokostreuseln bestreute. Genau so liebte es der Schulleiter. Einige der Lehrer bevorzugten noch einen kräftigenden Schuss Feuerwhisky darin, aber Dumbledore gehörte nicht dazu.

Fuzzy hatte die Tasse sorgfältig, um nicht zu kleckern, auf eine Untertasse gestellt, hatte noch eine rot-weiß-gestreifte Zuckerstange danebengelegt, und war in das Büro des Schulleiters appariert. Sie war inzwischen sechsundachtzig Jahre alt, kein ganz junger Hauself mehr, und hatte die nötige Erfahrung, um auch mit schwierigem Gepäck wie gefüllten Gläsern oder Suppentellern punktgenau und ohne den kleinsten Spritzer, oder gar etwas zu verschütten, landen zu können.

Das Schulleiterbüro war schon überbordend weihnachtlich geschmückt. Man wurde förmlich erschlagen von all dem bunten Flitterkram, den der Schulleiter hatte aufhängen lassen, das Lametta würde sicherlich für dutzende Weihnachtsfeiern reichen. Auf jeder erdenklichen Fläche saßen kleine pausbäckige Weihnachtsengelchen, von Zeit zu Zeit flog einer torkelnd durch den Raum, um sich zu einem anderen Engelkameraden zu gesellen oder auf einem der aufgehängten Mistelzweige zu schaukeln. Fuzzy fand das ja ein bisschen viel, und sie wusste, dass es den Hauselfen, die hier Staub wischten und putzten extra Arbeit bereitete, aber wenn Dumbledore Weihnachten feiern wollte, als wäre es die letzte Gelegenheit, überflüssigen Weihnachtsschmuck zu verbrauchen, dann durfte er das gerne und Fuzzy würde alles tun, ihm dabei zu helfen.

Er hatte von seinen Papieren hochgeschaut und Fuzzy über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg angeblickt und ein Lächeln geschenkt, als sie die die Tasse behutsam auf seinem Schreibtisch platzierte. Ein kurzes, zerstreutes Lächeln zwar, aber ein Lächeln, und für Fuzzy war es ein Schatz.

Sie lächelte unwillkürlich bei der Erinnerung. „ _Ych hab profesa dambeldor hayse schokolade gebracht“_ , fuhr sie mit ihrem Tagebuch fort. Eigentlich wollte sie so viel mehr schreiben, von der Zubereitung der Schokolade, von seinem Lächeln inmitten des weihnachtlichen Glitzerkrams, das ihren Tag vergoldet hatte. Aber das Schreiben war mühsam und fiel ihr schwer, sie rang immer noch mit jedem einzelnen Buchstaben. Eine der Hauselfen, die in den Klassenzimmern putzte, hatte früher für eine Familie gearbeitet, die ihr Lesen beigebracht hatte, damit sie schriftliche Anweisungen verstand und Einkaufslisten lesen konnte. Nach langem Zögern hatte sie Fuzzys Drängen nachgegeben und ihr die Buchstaben beigebracht. Aber wie genau sie zusammengefügt wurden wusste sie auch nicht und Fuzzy war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nicht alles richtig war, das sie schrieb. Doch auch wenn es fehlerhaft war und nicht halb so ausführlich, wie sie es gern wollte, liebte Fuzzy ihr Tagebuch. Es ließ sie sich wichtig fühlen, ein Teil der großen Welt der Schrift, und auch die kurzen Sätze halfen ihr, sich später zu erinnern.

Nachdem sie die Schokolade abgeliefert hatte, hatte Fuzzy beschlossen, nicht direkt zur Küche zu apparieren, sondern zu Fuß zu gehen, und ein paar ihrer Freundinnen, die die Rüstungen im vierten Stock polierten, zu besuchen. Es hatte schon gedunkelt und das Schloss war inzwischen ziemlich leer, nachdem fast alle Schüler in die Ferien gefahren waren.

Plötzlich hatten ein paar riesige gelbe Augen vor Fuzzy aufgeleuchtet, etwa auf ihrer Bauchhöhe. Fuzzy war erstarrt. Noch bevor sie das obligatorische Fauchen gehört hatte, hatte sie gewusst, zu wem die Augen gehörten. Zu Mrs Norris, der bösartigen Katze des Hausmeisters. Bösartige Katzen sind kein Spaß, wenn sie einem bis zur Hüfte reichen, und Fuzzy versuchte, Mrs Norris so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Erschrocken war sie zur Wand zurückgewichen. Sie erschauderte bei der Erinnerung. Das war wohl die Strafe gewesen, dass sie mit ihren Freundinnen hatte schwatzen wollen und nicht direkt in die Küche zurück appariert war.

Zum Glück war in diesem Augenblick Hagrid vorbeigekommen und hatte ihre Notlage gesehen. „Husch, husch, lauf zu deinem Herrchen“, hatte er zu Mrs Norris gesagt und die hatte sich getrollt.

„Oh vielen Dank, Professor Hagrid“, hatte Fuzzy gepiepst und sich tief verneigt.

„Du kannst mir was helfen, kleiner Elf“, hatte Hagrid gebrummt. „Muss die hier noch im Schloss verteilen, aber muss auch noch den Aufsatz von der kleinen Greengrass korrigieren.“ Hagrid hatte sich verlegen am Bart gekratzt und ein Bündel glänzender Stechpalmenzweige mit schönen roten Beeren vor Fuzzy abgesetzt, auf dem ein paar von draußen mitgebrachte Schneeflocken zerschmolzen. „Sollte eigentlich schon fertig sein damit, muss mir irgendwie hinter den Tisch gefallen sein. Aber muss ihn unbedingt heute noch losschicken, sonst krieg ich Ärger.“

„Aber natürlich, Professor Hagrid.“ Fuzzy hatte sich wirklich gefreut, sie liebte es, wenn sie den Lehrern helfen konnte und hatte liebevoll die Stellen im Gemäuer ausgesucht, wo die Stechpalmen am besten zur Geltung kamen.

Pitts war ein bisschen sauer gewesen, dass sie so lange weggewesen war, aber als sie sagte, dass sie Hagrid geholfen hatte, akzeptierte er es grummelnd.

„ _Profesa hagryd hat mych foa mysys norys geretet unt ych hab ym geholfn_ “, schrieb Fuzzy auf das Pergamentstück.

Das musste genug sein für heute, entschied sie, sie war müde. Morgen würden sie schon anfangen, die Soßen für das Weihnachtsessen zu kochen. Diese Arbeit liebte sie besonders, weil die Soßen einfach das leckerste waren und Fuzzy freute sich schon darauf, als sie sich in ihrem Bett einkuschelte. Wie jedes Jahr machte sie sich auch ein wenig Sorgen, ob sie alles schaffen würden bis Weihnachten, schließlich sollte für die Lehrer und Schüler von Hogwarts alles perfekt sein, alles andere wäre eine Schande für die Hauselfen, und es gab noch so viel zu tun. Aber sie hatten es bisher ja jedes Jahr geschafft, bestimmt würde es auch dieses Jahr wieder klappen, wenn sie alle fleißig zusammenarbeiteten.


End file.
